cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brittanica
Brittanica is a very large and older nation at 103 days old with citizens primarily of a British ethnicity. Its technology is first rate and its citizen’s marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. It is an old colony of the British empire, that was set up to protect British interests in Antarctica. History After the collapse of the British Empire, Brittanica gained it's independence. But remained close to the British Government. It has been known that many Brittanican wants to return to British control. But these people are in the minority. There is a referendum every year. Usually about 10% of the population vote to return to British control. Politics Politics happens in the Senate building of levenwick there are 24 seats for the different regions in Brittanica. The Head of the Senate is Robert Gray. A man born in Levenwick. He is the most controversial head of the senate, Brittanica has ever had. He has brought in many reformations that has made brittanica stronger it is now double the size, double the military and has a strong airforce. It is becoming a super power. It has gained close relations with the United Islands and the nation of Currahee. Foreign Relations Brittanica belong to the Alliance of New Polar Order. It has gained close relations with United Islands and Currahee. It has been said that Brittanica is owned by United Islands after the loans it has received from that nation. But Robert Gray -Head of the Senate- has denied this on countless occasions stating "That these Loans where for the betterment of Brittanica". Thanks to these loans Brittanica has a Harbour, A strong Army and a Powerful Airforce. Military The Brittanican Armed Forces consist of the Army, Navy (includes Naval Air and Naval Infantry) and Air Force. It is relatively well tested military that has fought in many wars. The only devastating thing to happen to the Brittanican military was the lose of its armour division in the war with Americus and Krypton. Which was rebuilt and renamed the 8th Armoured Division. There is also the Screaming Polar Bears which are the Airboune Division of Brittanica. The BAF -Brittanican Air Force- Is just recently investing in migs which it bought from the Russian Federation. The brittanican military recently had an influx of about 100,000 pounds invested in it. The military is now the Country's number 1 employer with 2842 soldiers, 229 tanks and 13 planes. Cities The capital is Levenwick, which is an old Norse word meaning Games Field. Other Cities are Sandwick (sandy bay) and Lerwick (muddy bay). The rest of the population live in small villages. Levenwick being the Capital most of the Major business are situated there, Sandwick is more a middle class so that's where the people who work in lerwick live and commute by train. Lerwick is where all the factories are so this is where the people who work in the factroies live. There are many Villages which house the agricultural side of Brittanica. Economy Brittanica's economy runs on its hand reared pigs and it's polar bears that it sells to zoos. But many Plane companys have arrived and are buying land to build factories for the planes. Known companys are Boeing, Leerjet and Airbus. The currency of Brittanica is the Pound, this means that when Brittanicans go on holiday it gets $1.91040 for Every pound. Since Brittanica switch to the pound from the dollar it's economy has gone from strength to strength. Society The Brittanican Society is similar to old Victorian London. With the lower class being looked down upon by the middle class, and the Upper class looking down on everyone. But all the people are united in sporting there rugby teams. The Train Network has allowed for more than villages playing amongst themselves but whole countys playing against each other. The teams are followed closely on the radio, telvesion (which is broadcast from Lerwick) and the Internet. Education Education is compulsory from the ages of 4 to 16 but free till the age of 21. The Literacy Rate is 99.13% which is higher than most 1st world countrys. The Brittanican Education is one of the best in the world. Culture The Brittanican Culture is a Highly developed one where the Monarchy monitors the Britanican Government. This was settled after a long civil war where many people lost there homes, but the casualty rate was low. There was also the Great Fire of Levenwick which killed 3 people but most of the houses where burnt down. But they where all rebuilt with new modern designs instead of the Victorian style. Sports The Main Sport is Rugby -similar to American Football but no helmets or pads are used-. The main team of Brittanica is the Levenwick Lions. They won the Rugby World cup last year, and have replaced Italy in the six nations cup. There is the Emerging team of the Sandwick Snakes and Lerwick Leopards. The Stadium is being built on outside of Lerwick. Religion The Major Religion Is Sikhism but all religions are accepted in Brittanica. Anyone found to be disrespectful to other religions are thrown out of the country. There is also the Rumblings of a new Faith emerging from the people it is known as the Baha'i Faith. Which is a "an emerging global religion founded by Bahá'u'lláh, a nineteenth-century Iranian exile. Bahá'í theology speaks of three interlocking unities: the oneness of God (monotheism); the oneness of his prophets or messengers; and the oneness of humanity (equality, world unity, globalism)." It is a very popular religion amongst all classes and is uniting all the people. Picutres of Brittanica's Countryside Pictures of Brittanic's Towns and villages Category:Nations